girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Colorado
The Girl Scouts of Colorado was formed in 2007 by a realignment of the five councils that had been serving the state, and the incorporation of nine counties that were previously served by councils in border states. The five previous Colorado councils were Mile Hi (Denver), Wagon Wheel (Colorado Springs), Columbine (Pueblo), Mountain Prairie (Fort Collins), Chipeta (Grand Junction); and the eight Colorado counties previously served by councils in other states were Archuleta, Dolores, Jackson, La Plata, Las Animas, Montezuma, Prowers and San Juan. The council serves 40,500 girl members and 11,000 adult volunteers. Girl Scouts of Colorado has service center locations in Colorado Springs, Denver, Durango, Fort Collins, Grand Junction and Pueblo. There are also staff members who work in other areas of the state such as Bailey, Breckenridge, Estes Park, Crowley, Greeley, Johnstown, Longmont, Merino, Monte Vista, Parachute, Sterling, Trinidad, Red Feather Lakes, Sanford, Steamboat Springs and Woodland Park. Additionally, Girl Scouts of Colorado has divided the state into eight regions. Camps The council maintains three resident camp properties: * Magic Sky Ranch, near Red Feather Lakes, Larimer County is 750 acres (3.0 km2) * Sky High Ranch, Woodland Park, Teller County established in 1952 has 880 acres (3.6 km2) * Tomahawk Ranch, near Bailey, Park County is 480 acres (1.9 km2) And some regular camps: * Meadow Mountain Ranch, near Estes Park, Boulder County is at 8,600 feet (2,600 m) above sea level. * Kiwa Korral, near Lyons, Boulder County * Hamp Hut, in Garden of the Gods Park, El Paso County. Built in 1953. * Lazy Acres, near Pueblo, Pueblo County established in 1945 * Pawnee Lodge, near Sterling, Logan County * Twisted Pine, 20 miles (32 km) west of Denver Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Daisies Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Award and the Bridge to Brownies Award. Brownies Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys[ to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Juniors Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Cadettes Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Seniors Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Ambassadors Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! Meet the Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Trefoils * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles Speciality Cookies * Girl Scout S'mores * Toffee-tastic For Cookie Sellers When you sell Girl Scout Cookies, you're doing more than just helping your customers stock up on delicious treats (and having lots of fun). You're doing it with a goal in mind. Whether that goal is a pizza party, a community service project, or your first overnight camping trip with your troop, you know how many boxes you need to sell to make it happen. But did you know that you're also part of a huge business, one that's run by girls just like you all over the country? In fact, you’re part of the largest girl-led entrepreneurial program for girls In the world. Being a Girl Scout Cookie professional gives you skills essential for success both now and later: Goal Setting Decision Making Money Management People Skills Business Ethics Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Colorado Category:Part of WAGGGS